


Little Secret

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles <br/>Characters: Raph, others mentioned <br/>Relationship: Raph/reader<br/>Request: raph x reader when reader helps them escape and raph falls in love with reader?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Secret

You walk on the roof, swinging your arms and skipping playfully. The roof had a lot of clutter on it as well as a small shed like building in the centre, which you assumed was the entrance to the building.   
These were the times you cherished. The quiet times when you could be yourself. You were a part cat mutant. Some cultures refereed to you as a Neko, due to your cat ears and tail.   
Glancing over your shoulder, making sure you were alone.   
You then allow your tail to appear from under your clothes as you reach up and pull off the hat that covered your [f/c] ears.   
You had been mutated when you were only a child, so you knew nothing but a life with your mutation. It was a gift though. You had amazing flexibly, climbing skills, you could pounce and your reflexes were unmatched. Since you had grown up on the street, you were an excellent fighter. You also had unmatched eyesight and hearing.   
You heard footsteps approaching fast, so you turned and darted into the dark. Just as you got out of sight, 4 men jumped onto the roof top, panting hard. Except, they weren’t men. As the light from the streets illuminated their bodies, your eyes widened. You raised your hands to rub your eyes as you looked again to see if your eyes were deceiving you.   
4 giant turtles, each with different weapons and masks.   
The first to come into your view wore a blue mask, with a catana ready in his hand. Second, a orange mask with a set of nun chucks. Third, purple with a staff.   
The last had a red mask. You felt your breath catch your throat. It was almost as though time stood still.   
In one moment, you were no longer alone. These 4 turtles were like you. Maybe not exactly, they were fully turtles and you were part human, part cat. But surly they must know what it was like to feel out cast, to feel alone.   
Creeping closer, you stay close to the wall to get a closer look at them as they turned to each other.   
“Theres too many of them. We are outnumbered!” The purple one told the others. You only just notices he was covered in tech. You glanced over your shoulder, seeing shadows moving a couple of roofs away.   
You heard the purple one arguing with the orange one, as the blue one looked around. Your eye were drawn to the red one. Something about him draw you to him.   
But before any of you knew what was happening, men dressed in all black jumped on to the roof and surrounded them, totally missing you.   
The four turtles spun around, shells facing each other as they held their weapons up, ready to fight.   
“Are you crazy.” You whisper to yourself. There was at least 10 to 1.   
You dart out from your shadow and run over to the next shadow, making sure to knock over a stone so their attention turned to you. You had a plan to help them. Even if you could split up the large group, the turtles might just stand a chance in a fight.   
A couple of the men started to approach your new hiding stop. So you darted in the opposite direction. They jumped as you jumped up and onto the small ledge, allowing them to see you for the first time.   
“It’s a mutant!” One cried. Your eyes meet with the red masked turtle, who was staring at you with wide eyes, his mouth slightly open. You darted your eyes to the roof closest to them, indicating for them to run that way. He seemed to understand as his mouth snapped shut and he nodded at you. You could see the others were as surprised as he was but they glanced between you and him.   
“Get her!” One of the men snarled and with that, you jumped onto the next roof. You glanced over your shoulder as one half of the men started to follow you, the turtles had jumped in the opposite direction with half running after them.   
Running for your life, you jump from roof to roof, darting along edges and up drain pipes. You were on the tallest roof you could find, so you darted to the edge and dropped off the side, grabbing onto a drain pipe and hanging there. Sure enough, the men jumped straight over you and to the next roof, running after nothing.   
You smirked and pulled yourself up, turning back to the roof where you had been.   
You hoped they had gotten away. Now that those men knew you existed, you would probably have to go into hiding for a bit. You had a feeling they didn’t exactly was to pat your head.   
You thought about going back to the roof top, to see if they were there. But then it struck you that it probably wouldn’t be the best idea. If they knew they had lost you, they would probably go back there. You sighed, a feeling of loneliness filling your body again. The chances were, you would never seen the turtles again. It was a big city, and you were one little neko.   
\--------------------------time skip-------------------------------  
It had been a week since your run in with the turtles. You decided that you had to at least try and find them.   
You started in the first logical place. The roof.   
You waited until it was dark again and headed up, silent and carful.   
Jumping up and onto the roof, you quickly look around for any sigh of those men in black clothes. Then you sat on a box, your legs crossed as you looked about. The box was about the size of a standard sofa so you weren’t cramped up or likely to fall. You took the bow out of your hair so your ears were visible in case they saw you but didn’t recognise your face.   
Hours past and you started to give up. You sighed, looking around you. You were growing restless and wanted to move, but years of being on your own made you stay.   
“Hey.” A deep voice from behind you made you jump up and turn, standing on the box. There, standing behind you, was the red masked turtle, his hands raised to show he didn’t have any weapons. You felt relief as you smiled slightly. He returned your smile with his own shy one.   
“Hi.” You breath, kneeling on the box, your tail wrapping around and lying on your lap. He walked closer, his eyes never leaving you. When you didn’t oppose, he sat on the box, a couple of feet away from you.   
You honestly didn’t know what to do at this point. He spoke English, but you had never imaged that you would have a conversation with him.   
“Are you and the others alright?” You ask gently, making sure you didn’t stutter.   
“You mean my brothers? Yeah, they were a little shocked, though.” He chuckled, causing a shiver to travel down your spine.   
“Why?” You tilt your head to one side. One of your ears fell against your head while the other pointed up. His eyes darted up to your ears, smiling widely.   
“Its not often we run into someone like us.” He glances back to your eyes but back up to your ears.   
“You know, I was thinking exactly the same thing.” You giggle. He looked at you quizzically. “Well, ive spent my whole life here and never ran into anyone like me.” You clarify, smiling at him.   
He smiles back. You felt safe in his presents.   
Moving closer, you extend your arm and hold out your hand.   
“[y/n].” You smile at him. He instantly knew what you meant and took your small hand in his. You felt a spark at the touch.   
“Raphael, but my brothers call me Raph.” He shakes your hand and hold on a little longer than necessary.   
Sitting back, you both spent the rest of the night talking about everything and nothing. He told you about his 3 other brothers, Leo, Donnie and Mikey, he told you about his upbringing and Splinter. You told him about your life on the streets.   
The sun started to peak up from behind the many buildings and both of you looked over at it. You feel a slightly feeling of regret for the sun rising as it meant Raph would have to go back to his brothers. You glanced at Raph who looked like he might be thinking the same thing.   
You sighed and started to tie your bow back into your hair to hid your ears.   
“Will I see you again?” Raphs voice was steady but you could hear a hint of worry in the way he spoke that made you smile to yourself. It was silly, that someone who you had only spoken to for a few hours you felt so close with him.   
“If you want.” You finish your bow and turn back to him, smiling as your tail wrapped around your waist so it looked like a belt. His eyes darted down as he smirked and nodded.   
“Nice disguise.” He nodded at your tail as you returned his smirk.   
“Thanks, years of perfecting.” You shrug and adjust the bow again.   
“I would want to see you again.” Raph stood up. You looked up at him, smiling at him kindly.   
“Me too.”   
You walked up so you were standing in front of him, went up on your tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. Raphs eyes fluttered shut as you felt him hold his breath while your lips left his skin.   
“Tonight? Same place?” You whisper to him, as though it was a secret. Raph didn’t trust his voice so he nodded and with that, you ran and jumped off the roof, going back into the streets to try and grab a little sleep before that night.   
Raph went back to the lair where his brothers bombarded him with questions about you. Mainly what you were and if you were okay. He told them everything they needed to know, but he didn’t mention the kiss on his cheek. He wanted to keep that little secret to himself. He also planned on keeping the next couple of meeting to himself. He wanted to discover what this feeling in his chest was and why he felt so protective of you. Whatever the reason, he knew it had something to do with the want to turn his head when you kissed his cheek so he could kiss your lips.   
His little secret.   
Little did he know, you felt the same thing.


End file.
